In view of changing lifestyles, beverages have become increasingly popular with consumers in recent years. Producing a high quality beverage on a commercial scale that consistently tastes like it was brewed at home presents challenges. Currently available commercial systems and methods for supplying beverages such as tea do not produce a steadfast high quality beverage. Use of premixes of beverage often fails to render the natural flavour of the beverage because of various processes the premixes undergoes such as mixing, roasting, grinding, extracting of thick and thin ingredients, drying and the like. Unlike liquid premixes which usually retain flavourants without adverse stability problems, dry comestible beverage mixes are often lacking in flavour or have off-flavours due to poor storage stability and low shelf life. Further, brewing tea using tea bags also involves several disadvantages like the tea becomes cold before the flavor is properly infused in it, inconvenience with waste tea bags disposal and the like.
Further, there exists a limitation in the present systems and methods with respect to the disposal of residues or spent leaves of the beverages after the filtration process, which often requires manual removal of residue repeatedly which is cumbersome and time consuming. For systems that are automated for residual disposal, they are often complicated to assemble, install and function and are not highly energy efficient
Considering the aforementioned disadvantages, there is a need for a system and method for producing beverages that delivers high quality beverage without compromising its natural flavor. Furthermore, such systems are required to be comprised in or attached in an automated means of residue removal after a filtration process. One of such automated means employable by a brewing system is a filtering assembly capable of rotatory flipping which is effective, simple to use and energy efficient.